<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven times of Heaven and Seven times of Hell by Noirucci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758059">Seven times of Heaven and Seven times of Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirucci/pseuds/Noirucci'>Noirucci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, I'm sorry for whoever reading this, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirucci/pseuds/Noirucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He shakes his shoulders vigorously, but the other continues to grin with eyes void of any emotion,</p><p> </p><p>  <q>You can never save a life, you prolong the time before someone dies. And for doing so, you have <em>one</em> choice. Choose wisely. Save me, save the love of your life</q></p><p> </p><p>  <q>You're not him!</q></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven times of Heaven and Seven times of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>January 7, 2020.</em>
</p><p>The first encounter with Jaehyun happens when Johnny's recently moved to a new house. The location was sort of uncanny as it was on the outskirts of a seemingly small townㅡbut Johnny wasn't to complain since the house was enormous and need I say, luxuriously Victorian, by the looks of it. Plus, never say no to solitude! The place was richly wooded with a small hutㅡcompared to Johnny's gigantic residenceㅡthat stuck out like a sore thumb, but Johnny was enjoying him self with so much to mind. Jaehyun had met him when he was moving some furniture in, and the boy offered to help. Obviously, like the strong man Johnny deemed himself to be, declined politely and with that, Jaehyun said goodbye and walked off to wherever he livedㅡJohnny had things to do other than following a complete stranger.</p><p>The second time they met, was when Johnny had been wandering in the woods in panicㅡbecause his unintelligent ways made him totally not get the point that they were practically in a forest, that means no electrical supplyㅡand Jaehyun just seemed to find him at that state which ended up with the latter offering some candles, which Johnny appreciated, greatly. And Johnny completely forgot to get a hold of this person's name. The third time they met, was when Jaehyun knocked on his door and offered him some muffins, he had <q>left over, since his eyes had a bigger appetite than his stomach,</q> and Johnny finally gets a hold of his name along with giving an introduction for himself.</p><p>The fourth time, Johnny was at Jaehyun's, helping himself with the delicious food the younger made. They laughed along to pointless jokes and 'stupid' stories of Johnny's childhood. Johnny had never thought that he'd find a friend this easily in a completely new setting of placeㅡbut considering, that Jaehyun was the only one who lived hereㅡhe might-as-well have a healthy relationship with the only person he's going to see around here. The fifth timeㅡafter spending countless days at eachother's homesㅡJohnny finds himself falling in love with the latterㅡas absurd as it may sound.</p><p>The sixth time, Johnny decides to confess his feeling for Jaehyun, to Jaehyun, only to be met by the sound of nothingness when he knocks on the door. Strange.</p><p>The seventh time, Jaehyun comes back. But Johnny sees a drastic difference.</p><p><q>Where've you been?,</q> Johnny asked when Jaehyun came back after one painfully long month, <q>Family work,</q> the younger simply replies hanging a kitchen wash-cloth to dry, <q>Last time I checked, you didn't have a family?,</q> Johnny questioned, rather offended by Jaehyun's lies, <q>It was about some member of my family I didn't know prior. Shouldn't matter now that I'm back,</q> says the latter, grinning as he wrapped his hands around Johnny's neck. But something about his eyesㅡJaehyun's eyes were always so full of warmth, but today, they're void of any emotion what-so-ever.</p><p>But Jaehyun was back, and that's all that should matter, shouldn't it?</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>
  <em>February 3, 2020.</em>
</p><p>The next day was bizarre. No matter how wooded the area was, it was always bright and sunnyㅡbut today, the sky was masked in a blanket of unpleasant, grey clouds. Deciding to shake off the glum atmosphere, he goes to Jaehyun's place. When he reaches the cottage, the door is open. Strange. Johnny thinks. Jaehyun never leaves his door open.
Johnny walks inside, to find the house filled in an ominous silence. No sound of cooking or the dishes being washed. <q>Maybe he's asleep,</q> Johnny whispers to himselfㅡbut why would Jaehyun leave the door open if he's asleep?
Shaking off his doubt, he walks upstairs to the bedroom, when his feet lands on something wet, he looks down to see... <em>blood</em> with random black patches on the red liquid.</p><p>In fright, Johnny follows the trail to the bathroom where he sees the most horrifying sight he's seen.</p><p>There sat Jaehyun on the bathroom floor, cutting his wrist as blood flowed out from the wound. The menacing thing that followed, was a smile. A smile at Johnny.</p><p><q>Stop!,</q> yelled Johnny snatching the knife from Jaehyun's hand. He <em>knew</em>, from the emotionless eyes, the menacing grin and the black patches on his blood, <em>this wasn't Jaehyun</em>. He shakes his shoulders vigorously, but the other continues to grin with eyes void of any emotion.
</p><p><q>Stop trying to save <em>him</em>, Johnny,</q> Jaehyunㅡno, not Jaehyun but this strange being answered, voice no longer honey like Jaehyun's but a deep, eerie one, <q>You can never save a life, you prolong the time before someone dies. And for doing so, you have one choice. Choose wisely. Save me, save the love of your life,</q> he added.</p><p>
  <q>You're not him!,</q>
</p><p><q><em>Jaehyun is hurt, Johnny. And the only way to save him is to kill me</em>. But would you really bare the pain of killing <em>his</em> body? Will you?,</q> <em>it</em> answers, smirking, with his eyes turning a shade darker than the black hole.</p><p>Johnny was put into a dilemma. Tears fell out his eyes as he stares at the knife in his hands.</p><p>
  <q>I will,</q>
</p><p>Johnny answers before closing his eyes shut and jolting and stabbing the knife through Jaehyun's body.</p><p>No more blackened eyes or menacing grin, he saw Jaehyun'sㅡ<em>Jaehyun's</em> eyes for a split-second, the beautiful, brown eyes filled with warmth.</p><p>But then the lids shut.<br/>
The creature in Jaehyun was gone.<br/>
Jaehyun was gone.</p><p>Johnny cried like never before, all the emotions he'd suppressed fell out like that meant nothing.</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ<br/>
<em>March 8, 2020.</em></p><p>A month had gone since the incident. And it still left Johnny traumatized. He was reading the newspaper, when he came across an article.</p><p>
  <q>On February first, 2020, a body was spotted in the city. After speculation, the person was said to be drugged with deadly sedatives about 5 hours before it was found. The identification card found in the male's pocket gave us his name, <em>Jung Jaehyun</em>. The person is said to have no family. Hence, the body went through burial by the police department.</q>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>